


Technical Difficulties

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor has his own ways of ensuring that he and Jamie aren't always at Goth's beck and call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

Jamie had to admit that he was impressed with the Doctor’s tenacity at times. Even then, the Time Lord managed to find ways to surprise him. The biggest aggravation in their lives was, at the moment, Goth and his orders that he would delegate from the Celestial Intervention Agency.

it never failed; the moment they had a bit of time to themselves, Goth would invade the TARDIS viewscreen, ordering them back to Gallifrey for a new mission.

“He’s doing it on purpose!” the Doctor fumed.

“There isnae anything we can do aboot it,” Jamie sighed. “Nae if ye want me t’ stay.”

The Doctor paused.

“No. Jamie, there _is_ something we can do about it!”

The next thing Jamie knew, the Doctor was poking around the wiring of the TARDIS console, delicately disconnecting two wires in the central column.

A few minutes later, Goth appeared on the screen attempting to summon them back to Gallifrey. But no sound appeared out of the screen

“Oh, pity…” the Doctor said, with a shrug. “Looks as though the auditory feed for the viewscreen has gone faulty!”

Jamie gave the Doctor a look.

“Ye didnae–”

“Well, with an old Type 40 model, things just go wrong. Obsolete, you know…” The Doctor trailed off as the TARDIS gave an indignant hum. “I didn’t mean that personally!” He turned back to Jamie. “I’ll have to add that to the list of other things that need adjusting. But at the rate that list is growing, it would be more efficient to give us another TARDIS–a newer model. Which Goth would never agree to.”

“Oh, aye.”

“So!” the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. “How about some ale by the fireside?”


End file.
